


Just Two Blokes

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the teeth challenge.</p><p>Inspired by the Wembley Weekend 2009 shirts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Two Blokes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the teeth challenge.
> 
> Inspired by the Wembley Weekend 2009 shirts.

“What were they interested in then?”

Fin couldn’t help but laugh at his partner’s naivety. “They weren’t interested in your face that’s for sure.”

Captain Cragen entered the bullpen. “What’s all the fuss about?” he enquired.

“The back of Munch’s shirt.”

Munch turned his back to the captain. “Laurel and Hardy, hardly groundbreaking,” Don remarked, unamused by the situation.

Fin patted Munch’s back. “Face it bro, people are more interested in your skinny ass than your smile.”

“My skinny ass is just fine,” Munch quipped. “Besides I still have all my own teeth.”

Fin chuckled. “Remind me, how many are false?”


End file.
